He Said She Said
by BulletStrong
Summary: Eric's friend gives Eric something to think about. Eric goes to her house but can he do it? Can Eric tell Calleigh how he feels about her.
1. He Said She Said

_**Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and**_

_**He got what he needs to impressin'**_

_**Just look at the way that he dressin'**_

_**Ain't no question chicks like oh.**_

_**Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic**_

_**She's blowing your mind with her acid**_

_**So Jessica Alba fantastic,**_

_**Instant classic boys like oh.**_

_**Maybe I can see us moving like that.**_

_**Maybe I can see us touching like that.**_

_**Baby I can see us kissing like that.**_

_**We don't need no more that he said she said.**_

_**Maybe I can see us moving like that.**_

_**Maybe I can see us touching like that.**_

_**Baby I can see us kissing' like that.**_

_**We don't need no more that he said she said.  
**_----------------  
That song reminded Eric of his relationship with Calleigh.

_'I hate He said She said.'_ Eric thought.

"What are you thinking bout'?" Lance asked Eric. Lance owned the club Eric was at that night, He was also Eric's friend.

"Nothin' man." Eric responded.

"Dude you haven't flirted with a single girl in here."

"Man, I think I'm in love."

"Ha, thats funny." Lance said with a hint of sarcasim.

"Ever since I was shot I've been falling for this girl I work with."

"Calleigh right?"

"How the hell do you do that man!" Eric shoved Lance's shoulder.

"Magical powers." Lance chuckled.

" Sure." Eric laughed. Lance could always make him laugh when he was down, it was like a magical power.

"You should go after her, you know?"

"Really?"

"It's time one of us settled down." He said, " You were gonna come first anyway."

"hahaha." Eric mocked him. Lance went to go dance with a girl, leaving Eric to think. Eric was going to tell her no matter what. He was not going to wait anymore, or else ice glaciers would melt and he would be alone.


	2. Break The Ice

I used the song 'Break the ice' by Britiny Spears.

I also used the song 'Dance like there's no Tomorrow.' by Paula Abdul.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Eric got up from the table and waved goodbye to Lance. He got in his car and turned the keys in the ignition. The engine started up and he must of left the radio on because it was on Z100. He listened to this song,

**Let me break the ice**

**Allow me to get you right**

**Won't you warm up to me**

**Baby I can make you feel hot, hot, hot, hot **

**Let me break the ice**

**Allow me to get you right**

**Won't you warm up to me**

**Baby I can make you feel hot, hot, hot, hot**

**So you warming up yet?**

**You got me hypnotized**

**I never felt this way**

**You got my heart beating**

**Like an 808,**

Eric shook his head to the beat and after awhile he started singing along but in a low voice.

"That was Britiny's new song. It's looks like she's making a comeback after everything thats happen." Said the guy on the radio. Eric never seemed to remmember his name. As Eric drove , he listened to new song,

**All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor**

**Get lost in the night**

**And dance like there's no tomorrow**

**Don't care about the sunrise**

**Somebody please just hit the lights**

**All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow**

**Today just wasn't my day**

**Everyone's getting me so fed up**

**I've gotta find a way**

**I know what can make me feel better**

**Stepping out in my best**

**Looking hotter than ever**

**Wherever the party is**

**That's where I'll be in a second**

**I'm so ready to move my body**

**Forget about all my problems**

**When I hear that song**

**I'ma lose control**

**Hey, here I go,**

He thought about what he was going to tell her and the songs were helping. The songs kept poping up in his head for some reason. Then he remmember that Calleigh told him those were her favorite songs.

_'See I listen.'_ He thought proudly. He reached his destination but was just sitting there. He remmembered what Lance told him

_'It's time one of us settled down.You were gonna come first anyway.'_ Eric chuckled at how sensative he sounded but then ruined it with the last line. He build up courage and walked to her door and rang the doorbell. The door was opening.

"Eric?" She smiled at him.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	3. Girlfriend

**Girlfriend- Avril Lagvine.**

----------------------------------------------

_The door was opening._

_"Eric?" She smiled at him._

"Hey." He responded smiling, showing off his pearly whites, "Are you alone?"

"No, my teenage niece is upstairs but come in." Calleigh's brother was divorced and was on a date so he left his daughter with Calleigh.

"What's her name?" Eric asked taking the seat Calleigh offered.

"Hannah." She giggled, "But she always wanted to be called Avril."

"Why?" Eric asked with a slight chuckle.

"She loves Avril Lagvine to death. I've been hearing her songs all morning. It's amazing it stopped." Calleigh spoke to soon because a song started.

**Hey hey, you you**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey, you you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey hey, you you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way, no way**

**I know it's not a secret**

**Hey hey, you you**

**I want to be your girlfriend ,**

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Blake? I swear I mentioned him before." Calleigh was thinking back.

"What does he look like?" Eric was curious, like curious george.

"He's my twin acually." She smiled, "It's kinda wierd to know what I would look like if I was a guy."

Eric chuckled while thinking _'I can't tell her with her neice upstairs.'_

"So, how long is your neice going to be here?"

"He should be here an..." She cut off by the bell, "Thats him."

She ran to the door and turned the knob to reveal a Calleigh but in a man form. He was built and had light green eyes.

"Hey Sis." He said as he rapped his arms around her. He spotted Eric and said, "Hey, I'm Blake."

"Hey, Eric." Eric said shaking his hand. Blake had a firm handshake.

"Where's Hannah?" Blake asked with that Duquesne smile. _'Theyall musthave it.'_ Eric thought.

"Hannah!" Calleigh screamed. A teenage girl came down with black hair and deep blue eyes. She must have gotten her mother's looks because she looked nothing like Blake and Calleigh; more like the oppisite.

"Hey daddy." Hannah greeted, her voice sounded like Calleigh's.

"Hey pumpkin."

"_Daaaaaad_, i told you not to call me that." Hannah whined. Calleigh laughed.

"Okay guys, I'll see you in a few days." Calleigh waved them off.

"Bye Aunt Calleigh." Hannah kissed Calleigh on the cheek.

"Bye pumpkin." Calleigh smiled at Hannah's face which was a death glare. With that they walked off, "Eric, whats up?"

"Well..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Sorry for all the cliffhangers.Hehehe.  
Hope you enjoyed.

-BulletStrong


	4. Hit The Road Jack

_**'Calleigh is... perky? Eric is smiling. Something must be wrong.'**_ Ryan thought as he looked around the table at everyone.

"Where's Horatio?" Natalia asked getting impatient.

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" Eric asked.

**Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.**

**Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.**

**What you say?**

**Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.**

**Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.**

**Woah Woman, oh woman, don't treat me so mean,**

**You're the meanest old woman that I've ever seen.**

**I guess if you said so**

**I'd have to pack my things and go. (That's right)**

**Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.**

**Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.**

**What you say?**

**Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.**

**Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more,**

"What the?" Alexx asked, "That's coming from Horatio's office."

"Calleigh and I will check on him." Eric announced to the team as he stood up and walked along side Calleigh, "I had fun last night." He whispered once they were down the hall.

"Me too. Now lets check on Horatio." She said as she opened the door. The music was blasted and Horatio was swinging his pen around. He was singing to the song.

**Now baby, listen baby, don't ya treat me this-a way**

**Cause I'll be back on my feet some day.**

**Don't care if you do 'cause it's understood**

**you ain't got no money you just ain't no good.**

**Well, I guess if you say so**

**I'd have to pack my things and go. (That's right)**

**you must me joking?**

**don't you come back no more.**

**what you trying to do to me?**

**don't you come back no more.**

**I didn't understand you**

**don't you come back no more.**

**You can't mean that**

**don't you come back no more.**

**Oh, now baby, please**

**don't you come back no more.**

**What you tryin' to do to me?**

**don't you come back no more.**

**Oh, don't treat me like that**

**don't you come back no more!**

The song ended and Horatio sat on his couch. He layed there for several minutes before Calleigh went by his side and asked him what was wrong. At first he just shrugged. Calleigh asked again. No answer. Again she asked but this time he answered.

"It's Yelina." He said sadly; the alcohol very noticeable in his breath. Horatio was drunk and he never got drunk: NEVER!

"What about Yelina?" Eric asked stepping forward. Eric was really worried now.

"Don't worry Calleigh." Eric couldn't believe that Horatio thought Eric was Calleigh; No matter how drunk he was.

"It's Eric H." Eric said rolling his eyes as Calleigh giggled. Eric couldn't help laugh as he said, "Glad you think its funny."

"Yelina said I was more than a friend, but she doesn't love me." Horatio explained.

"When she said you guys were more than friends, I think she meant that you were her brother-in-law also." Calleigh stated as she sat on the floor.

"I'm her bother-in-law?" Horatio asked with a confused face.

"Yes you are." Eric answered. Horatio picked up a remote and turned on the radio,

**I'm like a bird, I only fly away**

**I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is**

**and baby all I need for you to know is**

**I'm like a bird, I only fly away**

**I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is**

**All I need for you to know is,**

Eric and Calleigh walked back to the break room and stared at everyone.

"It's going to be a long day." They said in a unison as they stared at everyone's confused face's.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

This was just a filler chapter.

I thought I'd shake up Horatio's character.

**_SONGS:_**

(1.)Hit the road Jack- Ray Charles

(2.) I'm like a bird- Nelly Furtado

-BulletStrong


	5. Love Song

**Head under water**

**And they tell me to breathe easy for a while**

**The breathing gets harder, even I know that**

**You made room for me but it's too soon to see**

**If I'm happy in your hands**

**I'm unusually hard to hold on to**

**Blank stares at blank pages**

**No easy way to say this**

**You mean well, but you make this hard on me**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**

**'cause you asked for it**

**'cause you need one, you see**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**

**'cause you tell me it's**

**Make or breaking this**

**If you're on your way**

**I'm not gonna write you to stay**

**If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better**

**Reason to write you a love song today,**

* * *

The music softly played in the backround. Eric sat on Calleigh's couch, listening to music while she was laying down with her head on his lap. He could hear her light breathing and he knew she was fast asleep. He brushed his fingers through her silky hair. He thought back to the night when he confessed...

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"Eric, whats up?"**_

_**"Well..." He looked at the floor, "Calleigh we have been friends for the longest time."**_

_**"Yeah." She said walking closer to him. She knew he was going to say something important because Eric never got this nervous.**_

_**"Why is this so difficult?" He rubbed his face. He stared at her; She looked happier than usual, but when your going to tell your best friend your madly in love with her, she must look better than usual.**_

_**"What's difficult Eric?" Calleigh asked taking yet another step closer.**_

_**"Calleigh we have been friends for a long time but since I was shot, I feel different towards you."**_

_**"How so?" She asked standing right in front of him.**_

_**He grabbed her arms and had a gentle hold on them, "I want to kiss you all the time, but I know I can't. It drives me crazy and I think I'm going crazy 'cause I sometimes think you feel the same way."**_

_**"Never think your crazy." With that said Calleigh kissed him. That's right, Calleigh made the first move...**_

_**(End of flashback)**_

'I'm the luckiest man in the world.' Eric thought.

"You need to stop staring at me." Calleigh giggled.

"Sorry, your just really beautiful, that's all." He kissed her head. He smiled as he went through all the moments they shared.

She turned her body so that she was staring at him.

"I love you." They said in unision.

_**THE END.**_

* * *

Love song- Sara Bareillies.

-Bulletstrong


End file.
